El principe de los muertos
by AlisethLight
Summary: Z.A AU! Desde el momento en que Ryoma despertó, supo que algo no iba del todo bien. Sigue a tus personajes favoritos de Prince of Tennis en esta historia de dolor, pérdidas y coraje, que pondrán a prueba a los jovenes y a su instinto de supervivencia y cooperación. Cuando todo esté perdido, amores, amistades y promesas, se romperán y forjarán en medio del caos y la desesperación.


_**(Ryoma POV)**_

 _[Seishun Gakuen. 9:00 a.m]_

Desde el momento en que Ryoma despertó aquel día supó que algo no andaba del todo bien pero eso no le retuvo de ir al festival de primavera del seigaku. Por supuesto no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero se alegraba ante la idea de volver a ver a sus ex-senpais. Especialmente sabiendo que Tezuka se había tomado la molestia to coger un vuelo a Japón exclusivamente para asistir a ese festival. No dudó en coger su raqueta de tennis, por si acaso se presentaba la ocasión de hechar algún partido con sus ex-compañeros de equipo.

 _[Seishun Gakuen. 10:00 a.m]_

Lo primero que vio nada más entrar por la puerta metálica fue una camiseta color crema estrellandose contra su rostro mientras un agudo "Ochibi~" le dañaba los oídos. Reconoció esa voz alegre y enérgica enseguida, y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba negarlo, se alegraba de oirla de nuevo.

\- Kikumaru- senpai... pesas.

El gato pelirrojo le dejó ir con un leve puchero de fingida decepción. Entonces, se percató de la presencia de los otros muchachos detras de Eiji. Kawamura, Fuji, Oishi, Inui y Momoshiro le sonreían, más o menos ampliamente cada uno. Kaidoh no sonreía, pero aun y s habitual estoicismo, se podía notar que también se alegraba de verle. Apenas había pasado un año desde que los mayores habían abandonado el Seigaku, por ello se le hacia difícil dejar de llamarles "senpai" aunque no parecía que a ellos le importase demasiado. Aunque por supuesto a Momoshiro y a la serpiente aun seguía viendolos en los entrenamientos del club.

 _[Seishun Gakuen. 1:30 p.m]_

Apenas una hora más tarde de su reencuentro con los ex-titulares, apareció Tezuka. Una vez todos reunidos no tardaron en comenzar las preguntas, todos se pusieron al día acerca de que había estado haciendo cada uno. Que carreras habían escogido, si seguían jugando a tenis, si tenían trabajo, si habían visto a alguien de otros equipos ultimamente... la clase de cosas de las que se suele hablar en una reunión de ex-alumnos. Todo marchaba bien. En algún punto se les habían unido las chicas, Sakuno y Tomoka, y el trío de animadores oficial del seigaku. No hará falta mencionar que Horio se dedicó a alardear de como ahora tenía ya TRES años de experiencia en el tenis. Lo cual, a su parecer, lo convertía en un digno rival incluso para Tezuka. El ex-capitán no se molestó en corregirle. No habría tenido sentido.

El ambiente era cálido, familiar, alegre. Pero Ryoma no podía sacarse aquella sensación de incomodidad del pecho que traía desde que había abierto los ojos. Lentamente, sin saber bien bien como habían llegado hasta allí, unas densas nubes que pronosticaban lluvia ocultaron el, hasta entonces, cielo azul y el brillo del astro rey.

Y de repente, todo terminó.

Un grito. Después otro. Y otro. Y otro.

Ryoma no supo quien dio la orden, pero un momento estaban sentados a la sombra de un cerezo hablando de todo y nada y al siguiente estaban corriendo sin saber de que. Y entonces lo vio. Un chico de segundo curso, con medio hombro arrancado, les miraba con unos ojos blancos carentes de expresión, piel gris como las nubes que se alzaban en el cielo.

\- Es...Es un zombie! - Gritó Horio y, por una vez, nadie se burló de su afirmación.

La piel descompuesta, los ojos sin vida, la mandíbula dislocada, los rugidos guturales... ese ser era, sin lugar a dudas, lo que comunmente se denominaba "zombie".

\- Yudan Sezu ni Ikou! - La voz de Tezuka se extendió por las canchas de tennis donde habían llegado a causa de la carrera sin rumbo.

Automaticamente todos los regulares se pusieron en guardia, situando a los menores (Ryoma incluido) en el centro de una especie de burbuja protectora formada con sus cuerpos. Los mayores desenfundaron sus raquetas, el unico "arma" que tenían a mano, y se prepararon para cargar contra aquellos que una vez fueron sus compañeros y ahora no eran más que cuerpos andantes carentes de pensamiento.

Aunque era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿Que clase de ser inhumano ataca a sus compañeros sin pensárselo dos veces?

 _(Continuará...)_


End file.
